


Artwork inspired by valentineDevil's The Truth of the Once and Future King: Arthur Pendragon

by theheartofme33



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Truth of the Once and Future King: Arthur Pendragon, ValentineDevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartofme33/pseuds/theheartofme33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork inspired by The Truth of the Once and Future King: Arthur Pendragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork inspired by valentineDevil's The Truth of the Once and Future King: Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> For ValentineDevil  
> Inspired by The Truth of the Once and Future King: Arthur Pendragon


End file.
